The April Fools!
by Heartbreaker2
Summary: A fluffy little humor to make your April fools a little better! Lily and James have a Love hate thing going on, read on, trust me its good. It will be my last fic as we are having the internet disconnected on friday so please R/R, thanks alot!


A/N: Hi girls and Boys, I'm so sorry to say that this will be my last fic ever posted as we are getting the internet disconnected, maybe you'll review more to make me happy? Lol, anyway I wanted to do something happy, Something L/J, so here it is, oh and Happy April fools ya'all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else!  
  
*******************************************************************  
"It's April fools day!" James bellowed as he flew down the stairs, making sure to slap Sirius upside the head on the way down.  
  
"JAMES! You great prat, mph.oww" Sirius rubbed the side of his head tenderly.  
  
James and Remus exchanged High-fives as they laughed at Sirius, who was still rubbing his face.  
  
"The Girls!" said James, wiggling his eyebrows. Of course he was referring to Lily and Arabella.  
  
"The girls?" questioned Remus.  
  
"Yeh, the girls, and April fools, put two and two together Man!"  
  
"FOUR!" Yelled Sirius triumphantly, earning himself another slap up the head and a round of hollering laughter.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls dorm Lily had decided to wake the girls up quite early by pouring ice-cold water on each of their heads.  
  
"Its April fools day sleeping Beauties!" she said, laughing all the while.  
  
"Get your butts moving, come on UP, Hut-hut-hut, 1-2-3-4!"  
  
Lily began to sing in a very horrible morning voice.  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?"  
  
Sad yet true, Lily sang, she woke up Hogwarts, Durmstrang AND Beauxbatons.  
  
"Come on girlies, you know the words!" she said to the moaning group.  
  
"Don't give up your day job Hon" Arabella sad from across the room, before smothering Lily's voice with a pillow.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" she screamed.  
  
Another fluffy white pillow flew across the room and the dorm was soon turned into a mass of feathers, obviously another early morning pillow fight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
April fools day was a big thing at Hogwarts, so every year the students had a fancy dress day to celebrate. This year, in place of students, all kinds of muggle toys walked through the oak doors of the great hall. Lily and Arabella entered for breakfast that morning, lets just say, 'pretty in pink'.  
  
Each had their long curly hair pushed back with a pair of hot pink sunnies. Lily was wearing a pink strapless top and pink and gray checked flare pants, she had a hot pink handbag and her makeup was so bright it stood out a mile away.  
  
Arabella on the other hand was wearing a sleek pink dress just above her knees and very strappy platform shoes, her makeup, like Lily's was 3 inches thick.  
  
They sat down at the table, and watched people, or toys rather, flood into the hall. The last to arrive were the Marauders, each were wearing a leather jacket, baggy jeans and a white singlet leaving quite a lasting impression.  
  
Cat calls and wolf whistles bounded off the walls as the boys took their seats.  
  
Lily just rolled her brilliant green eyes.  
  
"And WHAT are you supposed to be? Action man I suppose?" she snapped at.  
  
"Ken, you know, Ken as in Barbie's Ken!" he said just as distastefully.  
  
"Oh no, bloody hell no, Merlin's undies, you CAN'T be!"  
  
"Why not, free world!" He said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"But oh Dragon's wings Hippogriff hooves. I'm Barbie!"  
  
Lily pushed her chair out, stuck her tongue at James and stormed off.  
  
"Man she has a good butt," said James in a monotone.  
  
"Looks like SOMEONE has a crush" Remus laughed, he had heard James' comment clear as day.  
  
James went as pink as Lily's lipstick and slid under the table.  
  
"I hate you Wolf-boy, you too Dog nose" he said when he heard Sirius snigger.  
  
"Oy, that wasn't very nice Rudolph!" Sirius said.  
  
Too mad for a real comeback James just got up and left Moony and Padfoot to laught, maybe he'd run into Lily? 


End file.
